Dragones
by Alis Portyes
Summary: Series de drabbles y one-shots sobre nuestros dragon slayer favoritos y sus respectivas parejas cap 3: El se llamaba Romeo ¿Porque ella no podia llamarse Julieta? Talvez su destino no era estar juntos... /Ho. Romeo. Romeo. ¿Por que la quieres a ella y no a mí, Romeo?/ ¿De que hablas, Wendy?/ (Rowen)
1. Dragon Apasionado (Nalu)

Hola :D no sean crueles soy primeriza :B

**Pareja: **NaLu

**Genero: **Romance

**Rated:** k+

**Derechos:** Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei pero esta historia es de la chica que rapte y obligue a escribir una historia para mí o si no moriría :D naaa mentira es mía…. Tal vez (?

Si más que decir ¡a leer!

.

.

.

.

.

**DRAGÓN**** APASIONADO**

Dicen que los dragones son celosos, fieles, protectores y salvajes. Darían su vida por proteger a su compañera, perderla sería peor que la muerte misma. Pero lo que más destaca en un dragón es la _posesividad, _así es amigos y amigas debes tener mucho cuidado cuando estas cerca de su respectiva pareja porque si das un paso en falso un brazo menos y una cara deforme podrían ser la mejor manera de sobrevivir al ataque de celos de un Dragón Slayer, y de eso se ha percatado cierta rubia que todos conocemos, ya que después de hacerse oficialmente la novia del hijo de Igneel la mayoría de los chicos de Magnolia tuvieron graves lesiones. Lucy observo muchas veces en Natsu cada uno de los rasgos conocidos sobre los dragones: la posesividad, la fidelidad, la sobreprotección, incluso llegó a ver lo salvaje que podría ser el "asexual e inocente" Natsu, que según ella no era para nada asexual e inocente. Pero había algo que la gente no sabía sobre los dragones, algo que ella había descubierto la noche anterior cuando se le entrego por completo a _él._

**-"**_**Al parecer**__**los dragones también son muy apasionados**__"-_pensó ella mientras acariciaba los sedosos y curiosamente rosados cabellos de su dragón, mientras el dormía plácidamente siendo cubierto por tan solo una sábana.

Así es señoras y señores los dragones no solo son posesivos, fieles, protectores y salvajes, sino que también son muy apasionados o al menos Natsu lo era.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Mal, horrible o peor?

Bueno esta idea se me vino de repente mientras pensaba en otra historia muy relacionada con los instintos de Natsu pero a diferencia de esta será más larga probablemente un one-shot o two-shot si les gusto esta estoy 70% segura que les gustaría mucho la otra así que opinan la subo? :D

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía y espero que les haya gustado esta micro historia

Se despide Alicia-chan

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	2. Apariencias Engañosas (GaLe)

**Pareja:** GaLe

**Género: **Romance, ¿Humor? (en realidad no sé si sea humor xd)

**Rated: **k+

**Derechos: **No sé por qué decirlo si ya lo saben XD

.

.

.

.

.

_**APARIENCIAS ENGAÑOSAS**_

Como bien dicen las apariencias engañan, ya que un feroz lobo puede fácilmente disfrazarse con la piel de un inocente y tierno cordero engañando así a una dulce caperucita.

Y ese era el caso del RedFox excepto por el hecho de que él era un tierno y alegre cordero disfrazado con la piel de un rudo y feroz dragón. Cualquier persona que lo viera podría pensar que era una persona completamente peligrosa, mala y para nada amable, pero él no era así en el fondo era una persona que amaba compartir tiempo con los demás, estar cerca de sus amigos lo hacía sumamente feliz especialmente cuando se trataba de _ella, _aquella chica amante de los libros que poseía un hermoso y sedoso cabello color cielo y una estatura baja para su edad. Esa chica provocaba que nuestro amado Dragon Slayer de hierro se deshiciera de su molesta piel falsa de dragón y quedara completamente indefenso.

**-Oye salamander odio decir esto pero necesito tu ayuda-** mencionaba el chico con múltiples percings

**-eh ¿Qué dices? ¿Mi ayuda? Un momento… ¡¿Tú pidiendo ayuda?!- **dijo sorprendido al principio para luego reír como foca desbocada.

**-Tsk, ¡ya deja de reír como estúpido salamander!-**rujió molesto mientras empezaba a arrepentirse por pedirle ayuda.

**-E-Esta bien... Y dime ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?-**menciono mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

**-Ne-Necesito que me ayudes a co-conquistar a la enana-**dijo completamente avergonzado por sus palabras.

**-¿He? ¿Qué yo te ayude a conquistar a Levy? pero ¿Por qué yo?-**pregunto algo confuso el peli rosa mientras se reía por sus adentros.

**-Porque si más no recuerdo hace poco te le confesaste a la coneja y ahora son novios ¿no?-**

**-Bueno si tienes razón-**contesto abochornado y a la vez feliz por recordar que ahora Lucy SU Lucy era solo de él y de nadie más.

-**Entonces ayúdame ¿Cómo me puedo confe-confesar?-** menciono mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente de un color rojo.

**-En realidad no tengo idea cuando yo me confesé a Lucy fue por un simple ataque de celos ni siquiera lo pensé todo fue por instinto- **confeso desinteresado el inútil peli rosa según pensamientos de Gajeel.

-**Tsk, sabía que era un pérdida de tiempo venir contigo mejor le pregunto a la coneja-**dijo claramente molesto por la pérdida de tiempo para después dirigirse a la barra donde se encontraba "la coneja".

-**¿He? ¿Gajeel?-**pregunto la rubia al ver como el pelinegro se le acercaba con una mirada expresaba ayuda.

**-Coneja necesito que me ayudes a co-confesarme a la enana-**dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

**-¿He? ¡¿Confesarte a Levy-chan?! Kyaaaaa! Que tierno- **grito la maga de espíritus estelares provocando que todo el gremio se enterara.

-**Tsk, ¡DEMONIOS CONEJA QUE NUNCA PUEDES HABLAR BAJO!-**rujió completamente molesto por el hecho de que ahora todo el gremio estaba enterado por lo menos para su suerte Levy no se encontraba ya que se había ido de misión.

-**Bien ya lo he decidido todos ayudaremos a Gajeel a conquistar a su amada-**ordeno el maestro.

-**¡Aye!- **grito emocionado todo el gremio.

En ese momento Gajeel empezó a sudar frio imaginándose todas las posibles tonterías que el gremio podría obligarle a hacer y en cierto modo todo lo que se imaginó paso desde los tontos estilos, que en el fondo le gustaban, hasta los vergonzosos poemas que le obligaron a aprender mientras se quejaba, aunque no lo admitiera aquellos poemas le gustaban.

Después de tanto ensayar diversas formas de confesarse y elegir la mejor solo bastaba esperar a que SU querida chica llegara, porque si antes de si quiera tener algo él ya la había marcado como suya.

En cuanto la maga de escritura solida llego se dirigió a la biblioteca para poder terminar de leer ese libro que tanto la había atrapado.

**-¿He? ¿Gajeel que haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué estas vestido así? -**pregunto confundida la peli celeste al ver como el "rudo" Gajeel RedFox se acercaba a ella levemente sonrojado mientras cargaba un enorme oso de peluche un momento….. ¡UN OSO DE PELUCHE! Eso era extraño incluso llevaba una ropa para nada característica en él.

**-Yo… yo…. Yo solo…..-**

-**¿Qué te pa-**no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por las palabras del pelinegro.

**-¡Arhggggg! yo solo quería decirte que te amo pero no sabía cómo entonces le pedí ayuda al inútil de salamander y no me ayudo en nada entonces fui con la coneja y por su culpa todo el gremio se enteró ¡arhgggg!-**soltó todo en un grito sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su cara se tornó de un color rojizo tan intenso que pareciera que quisiera competir contra el color de pelo de "Titania".

**-…-**Levy no dijo nada estaba noqueada y ¿Quién no lo estaría? Por dios se le acababa de declarar el chico que le gusta.

**-yo n-**intento hablar Gajeel pero fue interrumpido por los pequeños y delicados labios de su amada que se posaron en los suyos.

Al principio el beso fue completamente inexperto debido a que era el primero para ambos, pero al pasar el tiempo se intensifico como si fuera por instinto, Gajeel lamio delicadamente los labios de Levy pidiendo permiso para poder pasar y ella se lo concedió volviendo así el beso mucho más el apasionado.

-**Yo…. Yo también te amo-**confeso al terminar el beso mientras se ruborizaba e intentaba recuperar el aire.

Al escuchar aquella palabras el "rudo" Dragon Slayer de hierro no pudo evitar ruborizarse a un más de lo que estaba mientras se le formaba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y cargaba a Levy para poder besarla para poder volver a probar esos delicados y lindos labios que ahora eran solo suyos.

**-Enana….-**dijo al finalizar el beso mientras recuperaba el aire.

-**¿sí?-**

**-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado gracias-**

**-Tu… tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-**dijo mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

-**Solo hazme un favor si preguntan yo te bese primero-**

**-…-**no dijo nada solo asintió mientras se le resbalaba una gota por la nuca al puro estilo anime.

Ella sabía bien como era el siempre pareciendo un chico rudo y fuerte que no le importa nada pero en el fondo él no era así, en el fondo él era el tipo de chico que Levy siempre soñó tener, él era su caballeroso y tierno chico envuelto en una falsa piel de rudeza.

**FIN**.

.

.

.

.

.

Que les pareció? Lo hice porque algunas personas me pidieron que hiciera un GaLe y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió así que espero que les guste y en el caso del Rowen no se me ocurre mucho pero tengo una idea que me anda por la cabeza así que tal vez también haga uno pronto.

En cuanto a la historia NaLu que mencione sé que dije que lo haría un one-shot o un two-shot pero se me metieron tantas ideas que termino siendo en forma historia así que les preguntare que les pareciera que subiera una historia larga ya tengo el prólogo así que si les gustara lo subiría para que me digieran que tal xd

**Johs Straiker: **qué bueno que te gusto :3 y como ya dije ¿Qué te pareciera que lo hiciera una historia larga?

**Gaby Aby:** qué bueno que te gusto :3 y tienes razón no hay nada más hermoso que Natsu posesivo *-*

**Guest: **bueno gracias por comentar y aquí está el GaLe que me pediste espero y te guste :3 y no decepcionarte u.u

**Zofot:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus ideas :3 y enserio me siento feliz de que te haya gustado :D

** : **muchas gracias ¿te gustan las historias largas? Jejeje a mí también pero no pude resistirme a subir ese drabble xd y sobre la otra historia como ya había dicho ¿Qué te pareciera que lo hiciera una historia larga?.

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Se despide Alicia-chan

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	3. ¿Romeo y Julieta o Romeo y Wendy?(Rowen)

**Pareja:** Rowen

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

**Categoria: **K+

**Resumen: **El se llamaba Romeo ¿Porque ella no podia llamarse Julieta? Talvez su destino no era estar juntos... /Ho. Romeo. Romeo. ¿Por que la quieres a ella y no a mí, Romeo?/ ¿De que hablas, Wendy?/

**Derechos: **Los personajes usados en esta historia son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo la historia que aquí representan.

**Titulo: **_¿Romeo y Julieta o Romeo y Wendy?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su aura era una enorme nuve negra, sus ojos un riachuelo desbordante de tristeza y su cuerpo una masa temblorante.

La odía. La odía. La odía. La odía. _¡Sí, la odía! _¿Por que esa tal Julieta tiene el amor incondicional de Romeo y no _ella? _

Sus dedos se contraen arrugando la ultima hoja del preciado libro que su amable y cariñosa compañera de gremio Levy le prestó.

_Oh, deseaba tanto no haberlo leido. _Ahora solo era una masa de carne temblorosa y triste.

¿Y porque le importa tanto la historia con el famoso titular _"Romeo y Julieta"_? Bueno, es una respuesta sencilla, pero un tanto... tonta.

En sus cortos años de entrenamiento con su amada dragona madre Grandine. La dragona le contó que las viejas historias son historias verdaderamente reales y que sus protagonistas vuelven a nacer con un cuerpo diferente, pero, definitivamente, con un nombre de pila completamente igual al anterior. Y que los amantes de tales historias vuelven a encontrarse por obra del destino con el afán de volver a enamorarse.

En ese momento le parecio algo hermoso. Ahora odiaba los hechos. ¿Porque? Simplemente porque significaba que en el futuro Romeo, el mismo Romeo por el cual a estado perdidamente enamorada por exactamente 2 años... _y 3 semanas con 12 horas. No es que ella llevara la cuenta. _Bueno, el punto es que Romeo, _Su _Romeo conoceria a una tal Julieta en el futuro y se enamorarian, se casarian, tendrian hijos... Y Romeo dejaria de ser su Romeo.

El poblema es que la pequeña Wendy aun teniendo 14 años es demasiado... _credula_ y pues no entiende que su amada madre dragón solo le estaba diciendo mentiras.

El chico de sus sueños y novio de un año se acercaba a ella, preocupado, y es que su amada novia y dueña de sus desbelos se encontraba triste. El brillo de sus ojos no era ocasionado por la felicidad de su risa, sino, por la tristeza de su llanto. Y eso era algo que al joven mago le partia el corazón.

- Wendy, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Su voz un susurro preocupado.

La Marvel voltea rapidamente y sus ojos se humeden aún más.

-Ho. Romeo. Romeo. ¿Por que la quieres a ella y no a mí, Romeo? -La última parte sonando confusa por el ruido de el fuerte sollozo que la destrosada chica no puede evitar.

El chico aún preocupado por su novia ladea la cabeza confundido. _¿De que esta hablando?_

-¿De que hablas, Wendy?

El no podía comprenderlo aún no conocía a Julieta pero, la conocería. Y dejaría de amar a Wendy.

Sintiendo su corazón estallar, Wendy maneobro rapidamente y salio de la vista de su novio y de todos los demás del gremio. Su destino; los dormitorios. Lo que más queria era recostar su cabeza en una almuada y llorar hasta dejarla empapada y hasta que su corazón dejara de doler, si que es posible.

-¡Wendy, espera! -Fué lo único que Romeo pudo decir antes de observar a Wendy correr como una loca fuera del gremio, y lejos de él.

¿Acaso su novia estaba enojada con él? ¿Hizo algo malo? No estaba seguro, pero aún asi se sentia como un completo idiota. Su novia lo habia acusado de querer a otra y luego habia huido de él como si estuviera poseido por un demonio. Esto lo tenia que arreglar, aunque no conocíera la causa.

...

Seguía sin estar seguro de la causa de la tristeza de la Marvel pero Romeo no podia dejarlo así, es por eso que uso algunos de sus ahorros y con suma verguenza compro una caja de chocolates, los dulces favoritos de su futura esposa.

Con las mejillas aún acaloradas su paso era veloz hacia el departamento de su novia. Su mente llena de diferentes discursos amorosos revueltos por el nerviosismo, dejandolos inservibles. Más de una vez froto sus manos nerviosas contra sus pantalones haciendo lo posible por desaserce del sudor. Su mirada en el piso le impidio poder visualizar la enorme entrada de los dormitorios . Froto el ligero chichon que se formo en su cabeza y observo la puerta abrirse. Era Erza.

-Romeo, ¿Que sucede? -Su voz firme provoca aún más el nerviosismo del joven.

-Yo... yo... ¿Podria ver a Wendy? -Se maldice internamente por el ridiculo tartamudeo que a sido incapaz de reprimir.

-Claro, pero tendras que esperar aquí fuera, no se permiten chicos en estos dormitorios y lo sabes -Sin darle tiempo a responder la peli-escarlata cierra la puerta en sus narices.

Los minutos se sienten horas mientras espera hanciosamente a la dragon slayer del cielo y sus manos se sienten dos marañas nerviosas y sudorosas mientras las retuerce para calmar el nerviosismo.

Tras unos largos diez minutos de infierno la puerta se abre lentamente dejando a la vista a una peliceleste con los ojos rojos y pesados por las lagrimas.

A Romeo se le contrae el corazón al ver el triste estado de la futura madre de sus hijos Rowen y Hana. _No es que el haya pensado en los posibles nombres de sus futuros hijos. No, para nada._

El alarga sus brazos hacia ella sujetando con fuerza la caja de chocolates con forma de corazón.

_-_We-Wendy te tra-traje choco-chocolates -Y hay esta de nuevo el tonto tartamudeo aún peor que cuando sucedio con Erza. Grandioso.

Rapidamente las lagrimas volvieron a brotar dolorozamente en los ojos de la Marvel. Las gotas saladas esparciendose por sus mejillas rosas y callendo al suelo con un sollozo de dolor.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No gastes tu dinero en mí, gastalo en ella, es a la que verdaderamente quieres -Incapaz de hablar más fuerte su voz quebrada es un susurro que apenas a sido percibido por el chico de cabellos oscuros parado en frente de ella.

Los brazos de Romeo caen derrotados aún sujetando la caja de chocolates rechasados.

- Yo te quiero a tí, Wendy.

-Ahora lo haces, pero cuando ella llegue te olvidaras de mi.

Y así, sin ningún adios la puerta es cerrada en las narices de Romeo una vez más.

Aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba Romeo se rasca la nuca en señal de confusion. ¿De quien habla Wendy?

Como si se hubiera convertido en una rutina cada día Romeo camina hacia los dormitorios de Fairy Tail para chicas y le lleva un hermoso regalo a Wendy, que ha variado de flores y chocolates hasta ropa y joyas. Síp, talvez el mago de fuego se este quedando en quiebra pero esa es su menor preocupación, ya que, cada vez que va termina con el regalo en las manos y la puerta cerrada dolorosamente en su nariz y eso a sido por exactamente 2 semanas.

Completamente desesperado y frustado Romeo se sienta en una mesa solitaria en la ezquina derecha del gremio despues de su intento numero catorce comienza a galarce los cabellos como loco. Dios, esta tan desesperado.

-¿Que sucede Romeo? -La adorable albina, Mirajanee se acerca preocupada. No es la primera cvez que ve a Romeo tan desesperado, de hecho últimamente es algo común.

El esta tan desesperado que aceptaria la ayuda de cualquiera, incluso de su padre, quien habia ofrecido su ayuda hace unos días. Pero preferiria la de Mirajanee.

-Es Wendy, no se lo que le pasa. Ella no deja de decir que quiero a otra chica, pero ni siquiera se de quien habla.

Mirajanee ladea la cabeza pemsativa.

-¿Te ha dicho su nombre?

-Si.

_"-Wendy, no me gusta ninguna otra chica. Ni siquiera se de quien hablas -Frustrado pasó sus manos por sus cabellos oscuros desordenandolos. Ya no sabia como decirle a su novia que la queria a ella, no a otra chica._

_-No ahora. Pero si en el futuro -Estaba cansado de esa oración siempre le decia lo mismo._

_-¡No hay ni habra nadie más! -Gritó_

_-¡Sí, sí lo habra!... y lo veras cuando conozcas a Julieta -Y una vez más la puerta es cerrada en su cara después del último dialogo de Wendy, como siempre."_

-Es Julieta. Ni siquiera la conozco, pero Wendy no deja de decir que lo hare en el futuro y me enamorare de ella.

Los ojos de la albina crecen con gran asombro y su sonrisa se ensancha ante tales conocimientos.

-Creo que se de quién habla Wendy.

Romeo no pierde el tiempo y gira la cabeza hacia Mira sus ojos tambien crecen, pero su sonrisa no.

-¿Quién es?

-Solo sigueme.

...

Wendy estaba aún más deprimida de lo normal y es que Romeo lleba una semana sin visitarla con un regalo suplicandole que le perdone por algo que él no entiende. Ella sabia que el se hiba a rendir después de todo ella no era su chica ideal. ella no era _Julieta. _Pero aún así que se rindiera tan pronto es un golpe muy duro a su orgullo... _y _a su corazón. Talvez él ya conocio a Julieta y olvido a Wendy para siempre. Talvez si ella hubiera peleado por él. El se quedsria con ella. Talvez ella podria escribir su propio libro "_Romeo y Wendy" _o bien podria perdirle ayuda a Lucy y a Levy. Sí, ellas podrian ayudarla. ¡Al diablo el pasado de Romeo! Talvez en ese tiempo fue de Julieta pero, en este presente Romeo seria completamente de ella.

Con sos pensamientos en la cabeza Wendy seco sus lagrimas con su antebrazo y sin perder tiempo corrio fuera del edifico, en frente de la enorme puerta de madera del gremio se detuvo. ¿Y si Romeo no la volvia a amar nunca? ¿Que pasa si solo hacia el ridiculo? No, no podia dejarse venser. ¡Romeo era suyo y así hiba a permanecer! Que importa lo que ese tal William Shakapere o lo que sea diga. ¡Romeo es propiedad de Wendy y así se queda!

Temerosa enpuja con gran fuerza la madera que impide su paso haciendola rebotar con la pared, causando un gran sonido sordo que llama la atencion de muchos magos. Pero vaya

que le importa un soberano pepino.

Su mirada determinada recorre cada una de las mesas hasta que localiza a el chico de cabellos oscuros y bujanda anaranjada sentado en una esquina del gremio junto al deposito de barriles de cerveza, solo.

Bueno, por lo menos la detestable Julieta no esta con él.

Lo observa mientras se acerca con sigilesa. El parece muy concentrado pintando.

Cando al fin llega poza con fuerza ambas manos en la mesa a ambos lados. Cada una rozando los hombros de Romeo, ya que este se mantiene encorvado.

-Escuchame bien, Romeo. No me importa que te enamores de esa tal Julieta. Tu eres mío y no voy a permitir que eso cambie. _¿Entiendes? _-Su voz firme y determinada en todo momento pero sus pensamientos no. Se encontraba arrepemtida por lo menos el 78 por ciento ¿Y si Romeo no solo la rechasaba, sino que también le dejaba de hablar? No lo culparia, pero estaria destrosada.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello Wendy, y en el caso de Julieta el libro esta equivocado -Su sonrisa era más que visible en su tono de voz -Es por eso que pase esta semana arreglandolo -Mientras habla se enderesa mostrando el pequeño libro con el titulo "_Romeo y Wendy" _ resien pintado en una letra algo torpe.

Por primera vez en tres semanas las lagrimas que escapan de las pupilas de Wendy no son de tristeza si no de completa felicidad

-_¡Romeo, te amo! -_Su emoción y felicidad eran más que palpables en su tono de voz.

El susodicho se sonrojo

-Y yo a ti We-Wendy -Sonrió. Despues de 3 semanas de infierno escuchar un te amo de tu novia es un gran alivio _¿No?_

_**FIn.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aqui esta mi primer Rowen es lo unico que se me ocurrio xd y que tal? muy cliche? :B

Por favor, disculpen todas las posibles faltas de órtografia

¡Se despide Alicia-chan!

_¿Reviews para esta historia cliché?_


End file.
